La Sayayin y el Namekusei
by Nora.Yaoi.93
Summary: Esta historia se trata de la hermana de Goku llega a la tierra, en principio para acabar con ella ,obigada por Lord Darkus, pero al final se libera y en la tierra encuentra el amor.
1. Un nuevo enemigo?

Bueno ya os digo que escribir esto cuando puedo o me siento inspirada así que no esperéis uno cada poco. Primero quiero que entendáis, que esta historia la explico desde el punto de vista del narrador de ka serie . Y ay que pensar que esto lo eh entremezclado con DBZ, y tendréis que pensar que no existe DBGT. Las palabras señaladas están, descritas abajo. No esta muy bien organizado y no soy buena explicando combates pero espero que os guste

**CAPÍTULO**** 1: ****Un ****nuevo ****enemigo****?**

Nuestra historia comienza cerca del planeta tierra, en una nave espacial, en una enorme sala de computadoras, en ella se pueden ver diversos _"__dargons__"_ trabajando sin descanso, pero en medio de ese barullo destacan dos figuras misteriosas, una de ellas se acerca a una de las ventanas para ver mejor el planeta que está delante suyo. Es una mujer blanca de cabello largo y rojo, con un ojo negro y otro rojo, que llevaba una capa que le cubre todo el cuerpo. La segunda figura se acerca discretamente a ella.

**- ****Este ****es ****el ****planeta ****llamado ****tierra, ****allí ****es ****a donde ****nos ****dirigimos****, ****iras ****y ****competirás ****en ****un ****torneo ****que ****tienen ****en ****la ****tierra****, ****que ****se ****celebra ****mañana****. ****Así ****sabremos ****el ****valor ****que ****podremos ****darle****s en ****el ****mercado ****por ****los ****terrícolas****. ****Darg**** 367 ****te ****a ****acompañara - **dijo con una voz llena de maldad.

**- ****Sí ****mi ****señor**** - **contestó ella con frialdad.

Ella se fue a su fue seguida de Darg 367, por un camino que dirigía a una cámara llena de pequeñas naves.

**- ****Lo ****siento ****por ****este ****planeta**** - **dijo ella con tono triste, parándose delante de una de las pequeñas naves.

**- ****Lo ****se Señorita ****Nora ****pero****, ****solo ****podemos ****obedecer****...**

**- ****Si ****tienes ****razón, ****solo ****podemos ****obedecer**** …**

Nora entró en la nave junto con Darg 367, se sentaron en sus puestos y Darg 367 comenzó a entrar las coordenadas en el navegador a gran velocidad. Enseguida el motor se puso en marcha, y comenzaron su viaje, que duro varias horas. Al final aterrizaron muy cerca de la ciudad donde se celebraba el torneo. Los dos fueron a la inscripción rápidamente, aunque sólo Nora se inscribió.

Nuestro héroes también estaban allí, muy contentos porque la bruja había revivido a Goku para el torneo, hacía solo un mes desde lo del Cellula y ya todos estaban mejor.

**- ****No ****me ****puedo ****creer ****que ****repitan ****lo ****del ****torneo ****por ****lo ****que ****paso ****con ****Cell****, ****es ****genial! A**** demás ****la ****bruja ****a ****revivido ****a ****Goku ****para la ocasión!**** -** gritó Krillin emocionado.

**- ****Si****, ****es ****genial ****lastima ****que ****sea ****solo ****durante ****un ****día**** - **dijo Goku riendo.

**- ****A si, ****antes ****de ****que ****se ****me ****olvide****, ****lo ****mejor ****será ****que ****no ****se ****conviertan ****en ****super ****sayayins ****o ****si****no ****tendremos ****problemas****. ****Si****? -** comento Gohan

Goku y Vegeta aceptaron sin rechistar.

**- ****Bueno ****asi ****los ****demas ****tendremos ****una ****oportunidad**** - **dijo Krillin riendo con falsedad

De repente apareció un monje.

**- ****Disculpen ****el ****torneo ****va ****a ****comenzar, ****ya ****pueden ****ponerse ****en ****la ****entra ****del ****ring****. **

Todos llegaron a la entrada, y allí se encontraron con Nora, pero no le prestaron atención Enseguida el presentador anunció a Gohan y a Ten Shi Han para el primer combate, Gohan venció al otro en cuestión de minutos . Luego fue Goku contra Kirllin, fue algo duro para Krillin que fue expulsado del ring en minutos.Y ahora tocó a Piccolo contra Nora.

**- ****Piccolo ****ten ****cuidado****, ****tengo ****un ****mal ****presentimiento ****con ****esa ****mujer**** -** comento por lo bajo a Piccolo

**- ****No ****digas ****tonterías ****Goku****, ****no eh ****notada en ****ella****.**

**- ****Por ****eso ****mismo ****te ****lo ****digo ****Piccolo****, ****no ****noto ****absolutamente ****nada ****en ****ella**** … ****ten ****cuidado ****Piccolo**

_(*=__pensamiento__) _

*******Pero ****que ****tonterias ****dices ****Goku ****solo ****es ****una ****mujer**

Los dos se pusieron en su posición, cuando el presentador dijo ya, Piccolo atacó rápido para darle un puñetazo, pero fue detenido por la mano de Nora que se aprovechó y apretó la mano hasta oír un crack, luego lo lanzo, pero Piccolo flotó para no caer, sé agarro la mano.

*******Me ****a**** … ****me ****a ****roto ****la ****mano****...**

**- ****Que ****te ****pasa ****tienes ****miedo**** - **dijo ella con arrogancia.

**- ****Miedo ****de ****una ****mocosa ****como ****tú****, ****jamás****!**

**- ****Mocosa? -** Repitió con rabia

Ella corrió hacia Piccolo a gran velocidad, salto poniendo sus piernas alrededor del cuello, esto hizo que se sonrojase pero ella no lo noto, luego hizo fuerza hacia atrás eso hizo Piccolo cayera de espaldas con fuerza, se levantó un poco. pero Nora había desaparecido, pero cuando vio que caía hacia él de rodillas, fue tarde no pudo esquivarla, así que se clavó en el suelo dejando su huella de el suelo, Piccolo se levantó furioso y hizo crecer su ki, y le envió un rayo desde sus dedos, le dio en el hombro, Nora se lo agarró y se lanzó contra él con rabia, así empezaron a darse puñetazos y patadas sin parar, iban tan rápido que apenas se les puede seguir con la mirada, al final se separaron, Nora colo su manos y disparó un potente rayo dorado que atravesó a Piccolo sacándolo del ring.

**-****Sr ****Piccolo!****- **lloro Gohan

**- Empieza a contar!-** dijo Nora al presentador con una gota de sudor.

**- ****Si**** … ****si**** … ****uno****,****dos****,****tres****,****cuatro****,****cinco****,****seis****,****siete****,****ocho****,****nueve****,****diez**** … ****ganadora ****Nora****!- **grito levantandoloe la mano.

Ella le soltó enseguida, sorprendiendo al publico y se acercó a Piccolo

**- ****Oye! Y****a ****fue ****suficiente ****deja ****al ****Sr ****Piccolo****! - **Grito Gohan llorando poniéndose en su camino.

Nora solo le revolvió el pelo y se acercó a él agachándose y poniendo su mano en el agujero que le había hecho, de su mano salió un cálido resplandor dorado que empezó a cicatrizar el agujero.

**- ****Por que ****haces ****esto**** !**

**- ****Yo ****no**** … ****no ****soy ****como ****el**** …**

**- ****El****?**

Ella no dijo nada más, y se fue para apoyándose en un lugar de la entrada girando su cabeza. Todos estaban enormemente sorprendidos. Gohan se acercó con cara de inocencia.

**-Gracias por salvar al Sr Piccolo**

Nora se sonrojo con fuerza

**- ****Largo ****mocoso****! ****si ****el ****hubiera ****muerto ****me ****hubieran ****descalificado**** … - **se giro para dejar de verlo

Gohan puso mala cara y se fue con los demás.

**- ****Que ****horrible ****es ****esa ****chica****! -** dijo Gohan

**- ****Puede ****ser****, ****pero ****ella ****a ****salvado ****a ****Piccolo**

**TO****BE****CONTINUE**** …**

**DARGOS****:** son una raza avanzada y pacifica de alienígenas que se quedaron sin planeta cuando el malvado ? destruyó su planeta desde entonces trabajan para el. http:/images.wikia.com/digimon/es/images/1/10/Andromon.jpg

**NORA****:** http:/rukawa93.deviantart.com/gallery/30782370#/d3inhfr


	2. Hermana?

Hoy me sentía inspirada y con el gripazo que llevo no tengo u otra cosa que hacer. Espero que os guste.

**CAPITULO**** 2: ****Hermana****?**

Unos enfermeros se acercaron a Piccolo para ver como estaba, pero gracias a la curación de Nora se encontraba solo un poco lastimado, los enfermeros le pusieron unos vendajes y le dejaron allí.

**- No lo puedo creer esa muchacha sea tan fuerte, a ganado a Piccolo! -** Dijo Krillin en shock.

**- Si, hay que tener cuidado !**

**- No seas tonto Ka …**

**- Bueno a sido un combate impresionante pero ahora es el turno de Vegeta y Yamcha en el ring!**

**- Gritó el presentador entusiasmado al público.**

El combate fue rápido y dura para Yamcha ya que Vegeta fue algo violento con él, así que al final se lo llevaron al médico.

**- El penúltimo lo harán el Sr Goku y el Sr Vegeta, suban al ring por favor**

Vegeta y Goku se colocaron en sus puestos en posición.

**- Que comience el combate !**

Los dos se lanzaron a la vez el uno contra el otro gritando, y así comenzó una ráfaga de golpes que eran indetectables para el ojo humano, nadie sabia quien iba a ganar los dos estaban muy igualados, pasaron un largo tiempo golpeándose y lanzándose ataques energéticos en el aire, dejando a todo el mundo impresionado con su fuerza, en ningún momento se convirtieron en super sayayins , por fin Goku golpeó con fuerza el estómago de vegeta haciéndole escupir sangre y sacándolo del ring.

**- Ha sido un combate impresionante ! El señor Goku a ganado, así que la final se discutirá entre el señor Goku y la señorita Nora.**

**- Kakaroto .., eres un insecto me las pagaras!-** Grito a pleno pulmón agarrándose el costado.

Nora entró en fuerte shock psicológico, miro a Goku con una enorme cara de sorpresa como si no se lo pudiera creer.

*** El … el es Kakaroto … pero … pero eso es imposible …**

Unos enfermero cogieron a Vegeta y lo pusieron en una camilla, pero él no dejaba de quejarse y moverse, hasta que llegó Bulma con el bebe Trunks y le echó una bronca para que se quedara quieto y luego le dio un beso en la frente haciéndole sonroja y quedarse callado, esto hizo reír a los demás.

**- Que os hace tanto gracia ! -** Grito enfadado contra.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al momento, viendo como a curaban a Vegeta .

**- Kakaroto ni se te ocurra perder corta esa niña, porque sino te matare! -** Grito Vegeta

**- Claro Vegeta ! No te preocupes! -** grito animado mientras tomaba una alubia mágica para mejorarse.

**- Yo digo lo mismo Goku, no dejes que ella gane -** dijo Piccolo telepaticamente

**- Que el Señor Goku y la señorita Nora entren en el ring!-** Gritó el presentador lleno de entusiasmo

Los dos obedecieron y entraron en el ring sin decir nada, se colocaron en posición y se miraron de arriba abajo.

**- Que comience el último combate!**

Los dos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro con mucha fuerza y empezaron a darse patadas y puñetazos sin parar, eran tan rápidos que lo único que se veía era una ráfaga de viento que se movía en el aire en todas las direcciones, de repente los dos se separaron y empezaron a lanzarse todo tipo de ataques energéticos. Los dos se pararon a respirar un poco, Goku se giró hacia sus amigos.

**- Ella es muy fuerte, mas que yo!**

**- Que? No digas tonterías papa!**

**- Yo tengo que transformarme en super sayayin , para ganarle, lo siento se que lo prometí**

**- Esta bien papa, pero debes ganar, ya veremos que hacemos luego**

**- Por mi esta bien pero será mejor que ganes! -** grito Vegeta

Goku volvió la vista hacia Nora

**- Lo siento pero vas a perder**

**-Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo**

Goku se puso en posición y empezó a acumular ki, hasta que se convirtió en un super sayayin, que dejó estupefacto al público.

**- Ka … Kakaroto? Eres tu realmente? No puede ser los sayayin se extinguieron cuando Freezer destruyo el planeta Vegeta-**

**- Tu como sabes de eso? … Es que acaso me conoces ?**

**- En realidad solo sabía que existías, nunca creí que estuvieras vivo y que además vivieras en el planeta tierra … esto solo empeora la situación**

Nora se quitó la capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo a césped, que cayó haciendo un pequeño boquete

**- Así que tu también usas ropa pesada**

**- Si …**

**- No … no puede ser ! -** Grito Piccolo sorprendido

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a Piccolo

**- Que ocurre Sr Piccolo?**

**- Cola … ella tiene cola!**

**- Que? -** dijeron con los ojos como platos, mirándola

Era cierto Nora tenía una cola de mono a juego con el color de su cabello, que no dejaba de moverse en todas direcciones

**- Eres … una sayayain, con razón eres tan fuerte …**

**- Si … pero eso no es todo ...**

Nora se puso en posición y comenzó a elevar su ki hasta convertirse también en un super sayayin

Todos se quedaron de piedra sobre todo Vegeta

**- También puedes transformarte en super sayayin?**

**- Tu no recuerdas quien soy verdad? -** dijo algo apenada

**- No lo siento no recuerdo nada de lo Sayayins, cuando era bebe me di un golpe en la cabeza y supongo que borro todo ha cerca de eso**

**- Supongo que tiene sentido …**

**- Pero quien eres? ahora me dio curiosidad**

**- Mi nombre de Sayayin es Karat y soy tu hermana menor**

**- Hermana menor ?!** - Gritaron

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	3. Su nombre es Lord Darkus

Bueno estaba pensando en mis cosas y decidí escribir otro capitulo mas.

Sobre el fanfiction Regular Romance estoy totalmente atascada si alguien quiere darme alguna idea me iría muy.

**CAPÍTULO 3: Su nombre es Lord Darkus**

**- Si soy tu hermana … -** Contestó con un tono triste mirando hacia el suelo.

**- Y qué haces en la tierra?! cuando vino Raditz no vino con muy buenas intenciones que digamos!**

**- Raditz … que paso con el ?**

**- Yo tuve que matarlo … intentó destruir la tierra y además intentó matarme !**

**- Lo comprendo, no te culpo … querías proteger a tus amigos -** Dijo esto último en un susurro para que no la oyeran.

**- Oye aun no contestase a mi pregunta, que has venido a hacer a la tierra ?!**

Nora se lo miró con decisión, y de repente voló hacia Goku con un puño levantado para golpearlo con fuerza

**- Para que te lo diga tienes que ganarme primero !**

Goku esquivo el ataque y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, lanzando la hacia atrás.

**- Pues muy bien! Ganare!**

Los dos se colocaron de nuevo en posición de ataque, jadeando por el cansancio, pero a pesar de eso volvieron a elevar sus kis al máximo.

**- No puedo creer que existan seres que tengan tanto poder -** comento Piccolo

**- Esa mujer es tan fuerte como mi papa**

**- Mas te vale ganar Kakaroto !**

Los dos luchaban sin descanso al máximo nivel, pasó un largo rato pero al fin se quedaron en el suelo agotados , respirando como podían , al final Nora cayó de agotamiento en el suelo.

El arbitro comenzó a contar.

**- uno, dos, tres …**

Nora intentaba levantarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía

**- cuatro, cinco, seis …**

Al final Nora se quedó inconsciente, Goku estaba tambaleándose, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caerse, porque sabía que si se caía le sería imposible volver a ponerse de pie

**- siete, ocho, nueve … diez! El ganador del torneo de las artes marciales es el Sr Goku !**

Todos celebraron la victoria de Goku, hasta que fue hacia Nora casi arrastrándose, se agachó a su lado y empezó a sacudirla

**- Hoye! hoye ! estas escuchandome ?! ¡¿ Karat ?! -** grito Goku para despertarla

Nora entreabrio los ojos y miró a Goku

**- Por favor llámame Nora - cof, cof -** tosió algo de sangre

**- Bien! Nora … ahora que te he ganado cuenta me que haces en la tierra**

**- Ganado? me has ganado? esto es terrible...! -** dijo con una mirada llena de terror

**- A que te refieres?**

De repente Darg 367 apareció de la nada y se agacha para comprobar el estado de Nora, Goku y los demás se pusieron en posición de ataque.

**- Quien eres tu?! -** Gritaron todos a la vez

**- Mi nombre es Darg 367 y he venido a curar a la Señorita Nora … tú la has vencido … tu eres un es tupido … tu te has condenado …**

**- Condenado? de qué demonios hablas?**

**- Goku escuchame - susurro Nora**

**- Si**

**- La tierra esta en un grave peligro …**

**- Peligro? que peligro?**

**- Shhh cállate y escúchame ... a unas horas de distancia de este planeta esta la nave espacial de Lord Darkus, es el ser más poderoso de todo el universo, y él ya debe saber que me has vencido, no tardará en llegar, el vendrá a la tierra y convertirá a todos los seres de este planeta en esclavos y a ti te despedazara …**

**- Pero que estas diciendo ?**

Nora se desmayó, confundiendo más a los demás, Darg 367 apartó a Goku y empezó a curar a Nora con unas extrañas ondas eléctricas que salían de sus manos.

**- Si eso es cierto la tierra corre grave peligro! -** Grito Goku alterado

**- Exacto … mi consejo es que vayáis a un sitio donde no aiga nadie, la nave aterrizara donde más poder haya -** contesto Darg 367

**- Si eso es cierto hay que irse de aquí ¡ ya ! … oh pondremos a toda esta gente en peligro -** dijo Piccolo elevándose

**- Bulma, quédate con Trunks y avisa a los demás! -** Ordenó Vegeta con una voz cortante

**- Si ! -** Bulma corrió hacia las gradas

**- Espera Goku antes de nada toma unas alubias mágicas - **dijo Krillin mientras se las tiraba

**- Gracias amigo …. Vamonos! … Darg trae a mi hermana con nosotros por favor -** Pidió mientras se tragaba las alubias

**- Hermana ? -** Él no dijo nada más, cargó a Nora al estilo princesa y voló al lado de ellos.

Volaron durante unas dos horas hasta que llegaron a un desierto perdido de la mano de dios en una isla totalmente desconocida, Darg 367 se agachó dejando a Nora en el suelo, volviendo la a curarla

**- Y dígame Sr Darg 367 cuánto tiempo cree que tardará ese tal Lord Darkus en llegar -** Comento Gohan

**- Calculo que en unos minutos ... -** dijo mientras se apartaba de Nora, que estaba comenzando a despertar.

**- Que tan pronto ?! -** Grito Krillin

Nora por fin despertó y se puso en pie mirando a todos con mala cara.

**- Nosotros no vamos !**

**- Pero porque Nora ? -** Pregunto Goku

**- Somos vuestros enemigos idiota solo hemos venido a ver el valor que tienen los seres de este planeta**

Goku y los demás estaban a punto de decir algo, cuando de repente una enorme nave negra empezó descender, la nave aterrizó abriendo las compuertas de delante

**- Que ki mas poderoso jamas había sentido algo así -** comentó Goku

**- Ademas es un qui maligno -** añadio Piccolo

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

Este capitulo me salio un poco flojo pero espero que os guste igual.


	4. La tierra está en peligro

En este capítulo me liado un poco lo siento pero creo que tampoco esta tan mal bueno ya me diréis si os gusta.

**CAPÍTULO 4 : La tierra está en peligro**

Nora y Darg 367 se pusieron a los lados de la compuerta de la nave, con una pose muy seria. De dentra de la nave salieron varios dargos y otras razas alienígenas que se pusieron en posición de ataque alrededor de ellos, todos estaban en silencio y con una mirada muy extraña. Justo detrás de ellos salió un ser horripilante con un aspecto casi humano, era totalmente negro con ojos rojos, tenía cuernos de demonio, con unas alas de murciélago enormes llenas de agujero y unos brazos muy largos que acaban con unas afiladas y largas garras rojas, todos se inclinaron ante la presencia de ese ser, Nora se acercó hacia él con una reverencia.

**- Nora, al parecer has perdido contra ese individuo dime ¿quien es? -** dijo con una tenebrosa voz señalando a Goku

**- Es Goku mi hermano mayor señor -** susurró mirando hacia el suelo

**- Hermano dices, entonces hay más Sayayins, creí que todos habían muerto en la explosión del planeta Vegeta … pero esto es genial … pagaran mucho dinero por auténticos Sayayins, no crees Nora -** dijo mientras reía con maldad

**- Sí mi señor -** contestó mientras una gota de sudor pasaba por su frente

**- No te preocupes no estoy enfadado porque hayas perdido … pero ahora tendrás que noquear a cuantos te sea posible, seguro que tendrán un alto valor en el mercado de esclavos, así que no los mates -** dijo en la oreja de Nora de manera audible para todos

**- Sí mi señor -** contestó mientras le pasaba un horrible escalofrío por todo el cuerpo

**- En cuanto a los demás seres del planeta, no hay de qué preocuparse ya enviado a más naves a recogerlos a hace un buen rato**

**- Pero que estas diciendo ! -** Grito Krillin

**- Digo que mis soldados están cogiendo a los terrícolas que sean útiles y los convirtiéndolos en esclavos …**

**- Y … y los que no lo sean ? -** preguntó el inocente de Gohan

**- Los mataran -** contesto fríamente

**- No pueden hacer algo tan horrible ! -** Grito Krillin

**- Si podemos -** dijo irritado, lanzando un rayo de energía negra al pecho de Krillin matándolo en el acto

**- Krillin ! -** gritaron todos

**- No te perdonare !** - Grito Gohan volando hacia él con el puño levantado.

Pero fue detenido por un puñetazo de Nora que lo mandó volando a una roca en la que quedó clavado.

**- No te acerques enano no eres rival para Lord Darkus! -** grito enfurecida

**- Gohan ! -** llamo Piccolo acercándose a la roca a ver como estaba

**- Mantengan la calma! Ya reviviremos a Krillin con las esferas del dragón! Yo lucharé contra ese monstruo! -** anuncio Goku

**- Ni te crea que te divertirás tú solo Kakaroto !**

**- Como quieras Vegeta ...**

**- Ustedes lucharán contra mi … como quieran pero si pierden se convertirán en mis esclavos personales -** dijo mientras reía malignamente

**- Eso ni lo sueñes engendro demoníaco -** contestó Vegeta

**- Dargos 365, Dargos 367 y Nora encargarse de ellos los demás vayan a la ciudad del torneo y capturen a los participantes -** ordenó Lord Darkus con una voz cortante

**- Espera … Mamá y los demás están allí !**

**- Eso es cierto vayamos ! Les tele transportarse! -** dijo Goku mientras les agarraba a los demás

**- No les dejare! -** Grito Darkus mientras les lanzaba un potente rayo de energía negra

Pero ya era tarde Goku y los demás habían desaparecido.

**- Como hicieron eso ? -** Nora estaba descolocada con la técnica de Goku

**- Eso no importa, vayamos a la ciudad del torneo yo peleare contra esos dos sayayins, tu coge al otro sayayin y a namekusei, y en cuanto a 365 y 367 cojan a eso humanos están encima de la media los venderemos más caros … los demás quédense en la nave** - ordenó con frialdad

**- Si mi señor ! -** gritaron todos

En la ciudad los chicos tuvieron que derrotar a un montón de soldados de Darkus para llevar a Bulma y los demás a Capsule Corp con la esperanza de ponerlos a salvo, la visión de lo que estaban viendo era lo más horrible que había visto nunca, había muertos por las calles, los edificios estaban medio derrumbados...

**- Mirad !**

**- Que pasa Gohan? -** pregunto Piccolo

**- A los que están vivos les están poniendo una cosa muy rara de metal en la espalda**

**- Es cierto que serán esas cosas ? -** se preguntó Ten Shin Han

**- Son Yugos -** contestó una voz electrónica

Se dieron la vuelta, era Darg 367

**- Ni siquiera note su presencia -** dijo Gohan con los ojos como platos

**- Un momento dijiste Yugos ? qué es eso ?** - Pregunto Vegeta con fastidio por no haber notado su presencia.

**- Los Yugos son máquinas biomecánicas que se adhieren a la columna, con ello haces que el esclavo que lo tenga puesto reciba un dolor insufrible cada vez que desobedece**

**- A qué te refieres con insufrible ? -** Pregunto Goku con cara de preocupación

**- Si desobedecen las órdenes de tu amo, te clava unas agujas en la columna que descargan una descarga eléctrica ajustada para que sea insufrible pero no mortal**

**- Agujas eléctricas, eso es horrible ! -** grito Goku con una expresión de horror

De repente sintieron un gran ki detrás de ellos, cuando se giraron pudieron comprobar que para su sorpresa era Nora

**- Cállate Darg 367! Hemos venido a capturarlos recuerdas ! -** Grito Nora con una expresión furiosa.

**- Exacto que no se os olvide quien manda … -** dijo una fría voz que salía del agujero de un edificio en ruinas

**- Eres un monstruo Darkus te derrotare **

**- Oye que hemos quedado para repartirnos la diversión Kakaroto**

**- Lo sé Vegeta derrotemosle juntos**

**- Tch - **se quejo Vegeta

**- Derrotarme ? … ustedes los sayayins son gente muy graciosa**

Goku y Vegeta lanzaron un ataque energético simultáneo, pero darkus lo esquivo rápidamente

**- Nora atrapa a ese enano sayayin y a ese namekusei … o sino ya sabes**

Nora puso cara de horror y comenzó temblar

**- Sí mi señor -** voló a gran velocidad hacia ellos, dándoles un super puñetazo simultáneo a los dos enviándolos lejos, Nora voló hacia a donde habían ido.

Mientras los dos Dargos habían envuelto a Ten Shin Han, Yamcha y a Chaos en una red eléctrica les absorbía la energía.

**TO BE CONTINUE …**

Bueno así es como me imagino a Lord Darkus : . /_

Y así a los Yugos : .

Es para que tengáis una idea general


End file.
